


Winter Hymn

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, takes place after aow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: Daryl is always eager to bring about a brightness into Paul's eyes. When all the world does is take, it's good to dream a little. This is a little Christmas story that celebrates the love between two selfless heroes trying to make a home for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a bit of a rush so sorry for any typos. Wanted to write a Christmas story with these two, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I decided to share this slice of life I thought up.

It was finally double blanket weather. Daryl often didn’t like being confined to wearing so many layers but it was cold—so what else could he do? These days were different though. Some would say he was an altogether different person.

With one season came a next and for the longest time he was back in that dilapidated house, now everything was so new. He felt the cold chill his bones but the warmth that filled him the closer he got to his partner was more powerful.  Breathing the same air, smelling that familiar scene, those gasps, those sighs, that peaceful pleasant expression. Watching Paul stir in his sleep was something else.

Daryl used to feel like an intruder, an observer watching from the outside but now he knew better. He knew he had been invited in the second they locked eyes, Paul perceptive gaze studying him. God knows why he had the key, but he did. But here it was—pure, unconditional love in all its glory. Frightening, intoxicating, everything rolled into one. It pulled Daryl right in.

And here he was still alive in this very moment. Paul pulled his blanket closer, tucking his face into his pillow. Daryl blinked in awe. Nothing short of amazing.

For the longest time they were obsessing over making their little place feel like home. It did already but Daryl seemed to miss the memo when Paul calmly explained to him that of course there was love there but the whole point of love was to paint the world with color. Admittedly Paul was a little drunk when he said it and whenever he drank he was a little more of a dreamer than he’d like to let himself off to be, but the words stuck.

The place was cramped and grey and it was getting a bit cluttered now that he’d been moved in for a while already. He wasn’t exactly the neatest person in the world. At this point he realized he’d have to try to be. Boundaries and respect wasn’t something he’d been taught as a kid. He had to learn it on his own and sharing his space with Paul was a bit of a learning experience.

“Do you miss…what was? Who you were,” Daryl had asked once, clutching at his drink. “You were probably someone.”

“Me? Well—sometimes I do, yeah. I don’t spend time missing people that much but there’s things, little things I took for granted. Like the way the fog would roll into town. Or coffee houses. The holidays. How mundane it’d be to stand in a crowd to pay for Christmas presents with people who hated me just as much as I hated them. I miss that.”

“We can still have Christmas.”

“We lost track of time.”

“That don't matter,” Daryl said with a smile. If he’d give him something he’d give him that. Bring a little bit of color into his life.

And Daryl had quite the surprise. It was time to wake up Paul. Kisses were always nice. Maybe stroking his exposed skin with his fingertips. Maybe he could lean in and hum in his ear, he always liked that. Carefully he brushed Paul’s auburn hair behind his ear, his lips hovering just above him, speaking just above a whisper, so soft, so slow. Easing him to consciousness.

“Merry Christmas.”

Paul’s cheeks grew rosy red as he started to wake. He smiled, moving his body up against Daryl’s form, feeling shivers down his spine as he felt a kiss on his earlobe, then another down his neck.

“What,” he wrinkled his nose, bracing himself to open his eyes.

“Stay,” Daryl’s hands moved down his sides, resting at his waist, spooning him and holding him still. Paul opened one eye then another, blinking before leaning back and resting his arm behind Daryl’s head pulling him in for a kiss. And a second one.  And a third.

Daryl was smiling wider and wider with each one and although his smiles were rare, they were always contagious. He had Paul giggling too, moving so that he was facing him, making their kissing session a lot easier for the both of them.

“Okay. But did you seriously say Christmas or was I hearing things?”

“Yeah. I said Merry Christmas.”

“How do you know it’s today?”

“I don’t. I don’t need to.”

“Are we playing a game or something,” Paul pressed his lips on Daryl’s cheek, then breathed him in, his hands resting comfortably on his chest.

“Look over my shoulder.”

Confused and a bit excited, Paul smiled, doing as asked. He scooted forward, bracing himself on Daryl’s arm as he sat up. Sure enough there it was in all its glory. A small plastic Christmas tree was at the corner of their room, different colored ornaments hanging off it. Out of curiosity Paul got out of the bed to further inspect the decorations. They were colored in glitter, the glue covering them still a little wet. Each ornament had a signature. Each one practically chicken scratch.

“I handed out the ornaments to some of the kids around here to give ‘em something to do. You know you’re real popular with those kids. Like some superhero or some shit—“Daryl huffed out, then laughed.

“This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever—“ Paul’s eyes were bright and glistening, Daryl cut him off and got up, digging through one of the desks pulling out two packages.

“It ain’t Christmas without presents.”

“You’re not serious—“

“Do I look like I’m fucking around,” Daryl smirked mischievously, Paul was ready to wipe that smirk off with a kiss but unwrapping gifts was in the spirit of the whole thing. Kissing was going to have to wait—at least be pushed forward a couple more minutes. As he started unwrapping one present Daryl cut in again, this time looking a little nervous, “That one’s just cookies. I didn’t even make ‘em. Carol did but she’s good at that sort of thing, not me.”

“You really prepared for this, huh?”

“I-I,” Daryl’s palms started sweating, his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden, “It’s nothin’.”

“It’s sweet,” Paul said softly, carefully unwrapping the box. He opened it up to see the cookies, a santa, a reindeer, two gingerbread men. “Wow they have a striking resemblance to us. Was that on purpose,” Paul giggled, holding out the Daryl one.

“Oh shit,” Daryl stared at it then looked away, “Carol god damnit.”

“What it’s cute,” Paul put the Daryl one in his mouth and bit into it. Daryl looked shocked. “What,” Paul said with his mouth full. “I always bite the heads off first.”

“You’re god damned cruel.”

“Oh c’mon it’s not the first time I’ve taken a bite out of you,” Paul flashed his bedroom eyes, fluttering his lashes shamelessly. Daryl was now even redder, he looked at his feet and sat back on the bed, trying to compose himself.

“You’re bad,” he giggled, looking completely flustered.

“So what’s in this present? Since you’re in the habit of telling me before I unwrap it.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Okay,” Paul narrowed his eyes, grinning so wide his dimples were showing. It was in a flat rectangular box so he could assume it was either a book or an article of clothing. Eventually he got it open to see a new wool scarf.

“See. I didn’t want your neck getting cold and the one you use is okay but it ain’t nearly as thick as this one. If you’re going on scouting missions I can’t have you getting sick. Gives me more work to do if I have to take care of you.”

“Take care of me,” Paul raised his eyebrows. “I see you’re being proactive.”

“Yeah—proactive,” Daryl nodded, leaning back into the bed in an attempt to appear nonchalant. “Whatever that means…”

“I’m not going any time soon.”

“Didn’t think you were,” Daryl started biting his nail nervously.

Paul knew him well enough to know his body language—that he was regressing. It was damn near heartbreaking, Paul had to say something. He couldn’t leave it up in the air.

“I can take time off from my duties, you know?”

“You don’t need to,” Daryl crossed his arms as Paul moved closer towards him.

“We could stay in. Celebrate.”

“Pfft. Celebrate what?”

“Christmas you dolt,” Paul held Daryl’s chin, he pulled him enough so when he bent down their lips met halfway. Daryl melted with each kiss, feeling himself fall back into the comfort of bed as Paul straddled his lap, his hands guiding him down with a gentle push.  “All this was very sweet,” Jesus’ straight silky hair fell onto Daryl’s chest as he spoke to him, his eyes warm and inviting. “Whether or not you know it, **you’re** really sweet.”

“Hmm,” Daryl sang, his hand cupping Paul’s cheek as their eyes locked on one another. “We could uh—keep warm, yeah?”

“The blankets are calling to us aren’t they?”

“Yeah. But we could also—“ Daryl felt himself getting embarrassed until he realized Paul knew what he was trying to say, he just wanted to hear him say it. “Don’t play stupid.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Paul smirked, fiddling with one of the buttons on Daryl’s loose fitting fleece button up shirt. He rolled it between his fingers, looking downwards, then bringing his gaze back up to Daryl’s.

“I really want to kiss you right now, you prick.”

“Now why is that,” Paul licked his lips, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

“I love you.”

“I can’t get sick of hearing it.”

“That’s funny cause I get sick of you making me say it.”

“That’s a lie. Look at you right now, you’re smiling.”

Daryl really was. He was practically grinning, he looked away and laughed, “Shut up.”

Paul traced his finger along his strong jawline, admiring his features, overcome by infatuation. He never thought this could have happened, not in all the years he spent alone. It sounded like a dream that someone would think of him and go as far as to decorate a Christmas tree and get so many people involved with this little gesture. Now that he thought about it, that scarf meant that Maggie probably was in on it too.

“I love you too you know,” Paul beamed.

“Yeah?”

Paul nodded.

“Guess I’m not sick of hearing it too,” Daryl pulled Paul down so they could kiss. Eagerly Paul returned the gesture, loving the way Daryl’s hand moved to the back of his neck, holding him still as their lips moved against one another.

Warm, soft, intimate.

This was everything they could ask for in return for all they had lost.


End file.
